


Letters To My Colonel

by JaneDoe876



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Alan Rickman Tribute, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To My Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it's finally done my tribute fic to Alan Rickman R.I.P. I love you Alan and I think you were an amazing actor a true natrual talent, I wish I could've met you and told this in person. May you rest in peace.  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Bold and itallic is a letter from Brandon , ittalc is a letter from me the original female character I gave myself a different name. Please be nice as this is my first ever tribute fic.

_My dear Colonel,_

_I miss you greatly, since last we spoke I could think of nothing else than your warm embrace, your image comes to me at night professing its love and devotion._

_I can only hope that you dream of me as well, for the mere thought makes me smile I hope there is a smile on your fine face. Please write to me soon, my darling I long to read your words._

_I long to see your face, pray tell me when you will arrive back from your journey, for my arms yearn to hold you close to me._

_All my love,_

_Jayne_

**_My dearest Jayne,_ **

**_I have received your letter and I am in good health, missing you dearly my love, I shall return to your arms with in a fortnight._ **

**_I do dream of you, sweet Jayne dreams of holding you in my arms, telling you of my days._ **

**_I wish to hear your voice; more than music itself, I often have to remember hard what you sound like, as I fear one day I shall forget._ **

**_Yours is a voice I shall strive to never forget. I want to hold all that you are, close to my hear and keep it locked in the vault of my heart._ **

**_I shall see you shortly my Jayne, this I promise._ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_Colonel Brandon_ **

He kept his promise, a not even a fortnight past and he was back in my arms. I gave him a chaste kiss upon his return, as we embraced for hours. I was most happy to have my colonel back.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
